FlockTunes
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: Okay, so every chapter is a different song, in different scenarios. It's just random ordering, and none of the chapters have anything to do with each other! PLEASE READ! Story is better than summary!
1. Live Free or Let be Die

**A/N: Okay, so I just got this amazing idea! What if, I did a bunch of random songfics, and put them into one story…FlockTunes! Each chapter will be a different song, in a different scenario. Some lyrics will be thoughts, some words, and some just companions for the story! Some chappies will be serious, some funny, some will be just plain random! ENJOY! ;D**

**This chappie will take place during the Angel Experiment, while Max and Jeb are talking in the school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Live Free or Let Me Die, Skillet does, and I don't own the story Maximum Ride!**

**P.S. Lyrics will be in italics, even if the character is saying them.**

So Jeb walked me into this stupid room, why did he have to bring me alone? What could he possibly have to say to me? He's a stupid, lying traitor.

"So, Maximum, is there anything you would like to say to me, before we get down to business?" he asked, calmly.

"Anything I wanna say? You brought us back to the place where we see _death until the dust, and we're _just_ waiting_ to be next. We are_ruined in the rust, of our craving_ to just get the heck out of here! I mean,_it feels like… it feels like…_" I just decided to go from a different angle, "_Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?__You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail! It feels like… it feels like you're gasping with all your might!___

"_You can't take away my strength, fix _all _these broken things!__There's nothing left _for us_ to fight! _Just let us _live free or let me die!__You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied!__There's nothing left_ for us_ to fight! Just let us live free or let me die!___

"Erasers_ walk below, I'm on a wire__! __Fire burns below, but I am higher!__It feels like…it feels like…don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?__You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail!__It feels like… it feels like you're gasping with all your might!___

_"You can't take away my strength__! __Fix these broken things!__There's nothing left to fight! Let me live free or let me die!__You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied!__There's nothing left to fight! _Let me_ live free or let me die!___

_"Do you remember how,__you became who you are now?__Do you remember how__it felt to breathe without__gasping with all your might?___

_"You can't take away my strength__! __Fix these broken things! _There's _nothing left to fight! _Let me _live free or let me die!__You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied!__There's nothing left to fight!__  
><em>_  
>"Live free or let me die! <em>_Live free or let me die! Live free__or let me die!" _I was steaming by now! I was panting from my long rant, but I was feeling smug. The look on Jeb's face made it all worthwhile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! ;D**


	2. Over and Over

**A/N: Here's the second chappie of FlockTunes! I hope you like it! ENJOY! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Over and Over, Three Days Grace does, and I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**P.S. This chappie takes place about five years after MAX. FANG or ANGEL never happened. Warning: Fang and Max may be OOC. **

Wow, I can't believe today is the day...I never thought it would come fast enough, yet I'm dreading it. I am currently dressed in a floor-length, pearly white, wedding dress. I was preparing to walk down the isle, to meet my fiancé...Fang. The Wedding March starts to drift in the double doors, leading outside, to the beach, where we had simultaneously agreed to hold the event. I took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors.

I looked out and gasped at the sight. There were rows of white chairs, placed on either side of the red carpet, leading to the makeshift altar, where my Fang was standing, wide-eyed, staring at me with awe and love. I blushed slightly, but kept my eyes trained on the only thing that stopped me from running away at the sight of all the people. Even though it was an exclusive, private wedding, Nudge managed to invite at least fifty people.

As I approached the altar, Fang stepped toward me, extending his hand for me to take. I reached out and put my hand lightly in his, even that slight contact sent sparks up my arm. I smiled at him, as we stood, facing each other, in front of the priest, who was a good friend of my mother's. She said her part about the eternal love, and whatnot, we said our vows, and before I knew it, we were husband and wife! We walked back down the isle, hand in hand, smiling like goofs.

The building behind the beach, the one I came out of, was dubbed as the reception area. It was decorated nicely, and there was a dance floor, and a DJ table in the center. Everyone found a table, and I was led to a long table, behind the dance floor, next to the DJ. The Flock, Mom, and Ella, had made there way up to that table, and were taking their seats, leaving two empty chairs in the middle, for us.

LINE*******************

We had finished our dinner, and Fang told me he had a surprise for me. He walked over to the DJ table, and whispered something into Iggy's ear (Ig wanted to be our DJ). Iggy smiled and, with Gazzy's help, clicked on something on his laptop. One of my favorite songs started playing, but, to my surprise, Fang picked up a mic, and started singing.

_"I feel it everyday it's all the same_  
><em>It brings me down but I'm the one to blame<em>  
><em>I've tried everything to get away<em>  
><em>So here I go again, Chasing you down again<em>  
><em>Why do I do this?<em>

_"Over and over_  
><em>Over and over I fall for you<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over I try not to!<em>

_"It feels like everyday stays the same_  
><em>It's dragging me down and I cant pull away<em>  
><em>So here I go again, Chasing you down again<em>  
><em>why do I do this?<em>

_"Over and over_  
><em>Over and over I fall for you<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over I try not to<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over you make me fall for you<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over you don't even try!<em>

_"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
><em>I try to live without you every time I do I feel dead<em>  
><em>I know what's best for me, but I want you instead<em>  
><em>I'll keep on wasting all my time!<em>

_"Over and over_  
><em>Over and over I fall for you<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over I try not to<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over you make me fall for you<em>  
><em>Over and over<em>  
><em>Over and over you don't even try to!"<em>

I started to tear up slightly. I could tell he put a lot of thought into this, and I loved that he used my favorite song, and sang it from his heart. It was so sweet of him.

I ran up and kissed him, hugging him tightly to me. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, giving me a genuine smile.


	3. Die Trying

**A/N: This one takes place during the epilouge of FANG, after he leaves and goes to write the letter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, or the song Die Trying, Art of Dying does.**

**P.S. The lyrics in this one are Fang's thoughts!**

I walked away from Max, knowing that the next time I would see her, would be years from now. But Dylan was right. All I did was cause trouble, and danger to Max. I was a distraction.

_I think it's time for me to go now  
>I've done more harm than good<br>If I could change how this turned out,  
>You know that I would<br>Sometimes the weight is more than I can hold  
>But I rather fail than not know<em>

I need to help Max save the world from a distance, with a flock of my own. I don't want to put her in any more danger than she's in already. I will help her save the world if it takes forever.

_If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>I will die trying_

_I wish I knew then what I know now  
>But I'd probably do the same<br>I get the feeling that it's planned out  
>From the cradle to the grave<br>Sometimes the weight is more than I can hold  
>But I rather fail than never really know<em>

I now know that I didn't cause Max any trouble, or danger. All I did when I left was break her heart, but I would do it all again for the outcome. I hepled her do it, I helped her save the world. I guess it really it is, all destiny. I was destined to be born a freak. I was destined to meet Max. I was destined to fall in love with her. Destined to break her heart for her own good, to help her do what she never would have been able to do if I had never left, never broken her heart. I was a distraction to her. She was destined to save the world, and destined to be with Dylan. I have to accept that.__

_If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>I will die trying_

_And I am digging a hole  
>I am taking it all<br>I am digging a hole  
>To bury my soul<br>I am digging_

You don't know how much it hurt me to leave her. It broke my heart just as much as it broke hers. I cried after I was a safe distance away. I'm supposed to be Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall, but my emotionless brick wall crumbled to the ground.

_If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<em>

_If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever  
>I will die trying<em>

_If it takes forever (forever)  
>I will die trying<br>If it takes forever (forever)  
>I will die trying<br>I will die trying  
>I will die trying<em>

I loved Maximum Ride.


	4. By the Way

**A/N: Ok, this one is after Max reads the letter from Fang in FANG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own By the Way, Theory of a Deadman does, and I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**P.S. Lyric are thoughts again in this one, except they're Max's!**

I can't believe Fang would do this, I just, I thought that...he promised me!

_A note by the door  
>Simply explains<br>It's all that remains  
>It's no wonder why<br>I have not slept in days_

I haven't been able to sleep, I've been paranoid, but I had no clue why it just popped up like that, now I know why.

_The dust on the floor  
>Piled up from the years<br>All those scars and souvenirs  
>Now that you're gone<br>It's easy to see  
>But so hard to believe<em>

Fang never did clean his room, and we've been together forever! We've fought Erasers together, grown up together, we're trying to save the world together...but I never understood how I felt for him, and now, it's so easy to see that I've loved him forever, but it's just so hard to believe that he's gone, that we can't be together.

_By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<br>All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me_

I can't believe he would just leave without saying goodbye to me, I mean, he said he was gonna go 'cuz he was tired, but he never _really_ told me goodbye, like he wouldn't be seeing me again. Everytime I try to think about something, my mind wanders to him...I just can't take the fact that he's gone.

_It's not like before  
>You left nothing here<br>It's all disappeared  
>It hurts me to see<br>That we've been a lie  
>Would it have hurt you to try?<em>

The last time he left me, I was expecting it, and I was dreading the fact that he was gonna leave because of my little brother. But this time, he gave no warning, he just disapeared. And it hurts.

_By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<br>All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me_

_It's sad to say that  
>This pain is killing me inside<br>But it's time to say  
>That this pain is keeping me alive<br>Twisting and turning  
>It rips through my heart<br>It's been tearing me apart_

The pain of him leaving is killing me, but just when I think I can't take it anymore, I'm reminded of how glad I am for it...if it wasn't there, I wouldn't remember, but it tears me apart.

_By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<br>All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me_

_All I think about now  
>Is you and me<br>You and me_

_All I think about now_  
><em>Is you and me<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

_By the way  
>By the way<br>By the way_

**I**_** love **_**him.**


End file.
